Forbidden
by Raynsith
Summary: DracoxHarry slash pairing one shot. If you know you do not like slash then please do not read this. It contains highly mature content and a little bit of kink.


_I do not own these characters. They are property of the glorious J. only. I just like to play with them a little. Please let me know if you enjoyed by leaving a review. All reviews are welcome as your suggestions help to make my writing better. I still don't have a Beta however so please excuse any spelling mistakes._

_Please enjoy,_

_Much love_

_~ Raynsith x_

**Forbidden**

"Are you sure?" Harry asked for the third time, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Get on with it, Potter." Draco growled.

He was painfully hard and he couldn't take Harry's stalling any longer. He closed his eyes, willing Harry to just enter him already. He huffed when he felt Harry's weight shift on him then gasped sharply as Harry's tongue gently licked round his entrance and softly breached him, preparing Draco. He squirmed with pleasure under Harry's ministrations, he whimpered as Harry's tongue diverted from its teasing.

"If you keep wriggling like that, how am I going to fuck you into the floor like you do desperately want?"

"Oh Merlin!" Draco moaned. "Just _do _something!"

He couldn't suppress a guttural moan as Harry slid a wet finger into his tight entrance.

"Like that?" Harry murmured against Draco's ear. "Tell me what you want me to do to you..?"

"Fuck." Draco breathed.

"Oh I intend to do just that." Harry whispered as he entered another finger into Draco. He winced slightly and Harry paused.

"Oh Merlin, Harry. Don't stop."

"But what if I hur-" Harry began, but Draco roughly pulled Harry's lips down onto his own and bit them lightly. Harry moaned into the kiss.

"I don't care Potter. I don't care if it hurts."

You will tomorrow, Harry thought. But Draco sounded sure and that was enough. Without warning, Harry added a third finger. Draco let out a loud whimper and raised his hips.

"Okay?" Harry asked.

"Fuck..." Draco panted. "Please, Merlin... God... Fuck."

"I was getting to that bit." Harry murmured, more to himself. "But now for a bit of fun." Oh he won't see this coming, Harry thought wickedly. Draco caught a predatory gleam in Harry's eyes, he thought he should be worried but he trusted Harry not to hurt him. Harry removed him fingers and reached for his wand in some swift movement. He pointed his wand at Draco and silently cast a charm. Draco's eyes widened.

"What was that?" He panted.

"Oh." Harry said, trying to hide a smirk, "Just a little charm that will help."

Draco narrowed his eyes, but as soon as Harry was poised at his entrance his eyes slowly closed and Harry pushed into him.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry groaned as he entered Draco's tight heat.

"Fuck." Draco said in a pained whisper.

Harry help still, with every ounce of strength he had and waited for Draco to adjust. He could visibly see Draco relax.

"Move, damn it!" Draco growled, but the harshness wasn't there and Harry's lips quirked. Ahh my Slytherin Prince, you have much to learn. Harry began to thrust deeper in to Draco, hitting his prostate as he did so.

"Oh my, fuck. Harry, do that again." Draco cried out. Harry did as best he could, he didn't think Draco had noticed that he'd used Harry's given name. Draco tightened around Harry but didn't come.

"You bastard!" Draco choked out. Harry smirked, oh he thought, he's realised.

"What. Have. You... Done?

"What do you want, sweetness?" Harry asked, as innocently as he could.

"You... I... Please?" Draco cried

"Sorry, what was that?" Harry asked as he slammed hard against Draco's prostate.

"Fuck you... fuck you, I won't beg." Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco's neck whilst continuing to keep up the pace, pounding to Draco's sweetspot every time.

"Fine with me. I am world famous for my stamina don't you know."

Draco moaned loudly, he cock was really starting to ache with the need to come, and Harry was controlling it. Damn him. Finally though, Draco broke.

"Please." He whispered

"Pardon?" Harry teased.

"Please, please, please let me come. Goddamn Harry let me come." Draco practically screamed.

"Oh, well. Seeing as you asked so nicely." Harry lent down and kissed him, solidly on the lips whilst wrapping a hand round Draco's cock, and as soon as he heard and felt Draco's release tear through him, he let go inside Draco. Harry pulled out and rolled to the side and looked at Draco. He was staring back with lust filled eyes. His lip was bleeding slightly from where he had bitten it so hard when he came. Harry reached across and gently wiped the smear of blood away the Harry kissed him.

Draco sighed in to the kiss then pulled away and snuggled against Harry and after performing a quick, half-hearted, wandless cleaning charm, Harry allowed himself to revel in the warmth that radiated from his lover.

"You know." Draco mumbled in to Harry's chest. "That was..." He sighed. "Fucking incredible."

"Hmm, yes well. A little bit if kinky always goes down well."

Draco slapped Harry's arm as he snickered.

"You loved it really, I know you did."

"Yes I did, but that is not the point."

Harry grinned, he knew exactly the right buttons to push to get the reactions he wanted from Draco.

"Harry?" Draco's voice sounded timid. "I..." Draco cleared his throat but turned his face to Harry's neck. "Thank you." He flushed. Harry grinned at him and lifted Draco's lips to his own.

"Any time."


End file.
